the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Series: Desperate Housewives
is the first season of the Secrets Series. Hosts The Housewives NPCs Logistics 'Map:' TimelineCategory:Seasons Week 1: * Joanna Young commits suicide by shooting herself. Neighbour Martha Huber finds her corpse. * At the wake people notice that there is a new neighbour, Sean. * During the wake, Nunetta's triplets run out of the house into the backyard. Martha informs Nunetta that her sons are swimming naked in Joanna's swimmign pool. Nunetta proceeds to go to the swimming pool and jump in it fully dressed to take out of the pool her sons. Jamie films this with her phone. When Jamie is about to post the video on the social media, Nunetta takes the phone out of her hands and the two proceed to have a cat fight. This ends up with the phone crashing against the floor and then falling down the stairs, making the phone be completely wrecked. * Robert kicks out of his home everybody after Jamie attempts to open the coffin in which Joanna was. The police take Jamie to the police station, Joe pays so that she is freed, however it is revealed that Jamie will be under house arrest. * Before leaving Nunetta proceeds to steal Joanna's jewelryry box. Inside it there are several valuable gold necklaces and rings, there is also a note that has been folded several times. * Nunetta takes the note and the jewelryry and proceeds to dump it intp Martha's trash. Pilar sees this meanwhile taking her dog for a walk, she doesntt seem to really care. * Nunetta visits Jamie, after talking briefly Jamie asks Nunetta to leave after exchanging a flirtarious wink with her gardener. * Tammy invites Robert and Zane to dinner, James bullies and teases Zane during the dinner. * Nunetta tries to mantainn a sexual relationship with Tim but is seen by her triplets meanwhile her and Tim have sex. * Purry and Sean have sex. * Jamie screams and various neighbours come to see what happened, she informs them that her husband tried to rape her, Joe tells otherwise. The police come and think that Jamie had a schizophremia attack meanwhile having a sexual relationship. She is taken by the police, once again. Week 2: * Jamie is freed after it was proven she indeed had a sexual relationship that night, however it was not forced so it was assumed that she didn't want to continue half way through. Joe's threats to kill Jamie got him locked up. However somebody paid so that he would be freed, no other than his mother, who after seeing the medical report became indeed extremely suspicious about Jamie. It was assumed Jamie had a panic attack and was given pills. * Vinny's, Dan's and George's headmistress calls Nunetta and Tim to inform them that the triplets have promised a girl in their class that if she stripped naked they'd give her their lunch's deserts. After a heated fight between the headmistress and Nunetta the three boys are expelled from school. * Robert celebrates a swimming pool party to try and cheer up Zane, only people from Zane's highschooll are invited. Jamie and Purry sneak into the party. * Jessy and her family go to dinner, Jessy intoxicates her husband by accident after placing onions in his salad, which Mark is highly allergic to, Mark is hospitalized. Week 3: * Sean has been seen by many neighbours walking with a lady of around his same age. She stays at night at his house. * The seven housewives receive each an email, it contains two videos, one called "Jessy's son having a little fun" which shows Harry making out with another boy in the Young's swimming pool. The second one is called 'Crazy Woman Gets Her Children Expelled' it shows Nunetta throwing her underwear at her son's face. * Martha has disappeared. * Mama Joe decides to stay at Jamie's house to keep an eye on her son and in law. * Jessy and Harry have a heated discussion over Harry's sexuality. * Nunetta is called by Joe, who is her boss, he informs her that unless she gets the scandalous videos deleted she will be fired. She manages to do so. * There is a huge explotion at Martha's house. When everybody gathers around the house they see Jamie run out of her backyard with no top on and her arm bleeding after it was impaled by a fence. She starts running on teh general direction of the hospital but passes out due to blood loss. It's seen that she has several burns caused by the explosion on her back and on one hand has a set of jewelryry that once had belonged to Martha. Jamie is taken to the hospital to treat her arm and burns. * Nunetta and Pilar engage a fight after Pilar explains to Nunetta that her children tried to give her a popsicle if she stripped naked, Pilar was eating a popsicle meanwhile telling Nunetta that. Nunetta locks herself in her house and calls the police meanwhile Pilar yells that she didntt do it that she just stole the popsicle from the children. The police dontt believe Nunetta and when Nunetta looks out the window she sees Pilar chasing the triplets withaa shovel with George holding Pilar's purse. Nunetta breaks one of Pilar's ribs and is taken by the police. Week 4: * After Jamie was healed she was locked on a psychological ward. She manages to sneak out of the ward. * When Pilar recovers she reveals to Nunetta that she didntt press charges and that Nunetta was free to go back to her home, however she also informs Nunetta that she now owns a shotgun. * Martha was found, she had been buried alive in the forest after she was drugged. * The housewives, minus Jamie, investigate Martha's burnt house. * A set of children screaming is heard from Nunetta's house. Nunetta sends Tim to see wahts going on. Tim sees that their three children have been stabbed and that a person dressed in black was sneaking out the house through a window with a set of knives. The silhouette runs across the backyards of houses until it reaches Pilar's backyard. The silhouette tries to stab Pilar but Pilar owning a shotgun shoots the silhouette. It is revealed that the silhouette was Jamie and during her last seconds of life Jamie reveals she killed Martha to help somebody, a male, before dying she draws in the grass the initials F and A with her own blood. * George died from the first stab however the other two kids are rushed to the hospital, however Vinny dies from blood loss. Dan survives, however he is forever traumatized. Week 5: * Nuno and JA search Jamie's house for clues of who could have hired her to kill Martha. * Nuno records Evan and Harry kissing, he sends it to Jessy. * Nuno, JA and Pilar wait in teh cul-de-sac to see if they catch the killer, they fail. Week 6: * The housewives have a poker night and try to figure out who the killer is. * They find out the killer was Robert. * Robert is arrested. Week 7: * A new family, the Reynolds move in. Solved Crimes Joanna's suicide & Martha's murder After figuring out that Robert hired Jamie to murder Martha you call the police. He is arrested. It is revealed that he and his wife, Joanna (Also known as Felicia Arnold) had changed of name after trading the baby with Amanda in exchange of money to buy drugs, knowing that if Amanda ever came back they would have no chances of keeping the baby as the baby was obtained through illegal ways. They moved to Wisteria Lane where Martha was the first person to greet them. Unknown to them Martha was a nurse that had been working in a detoxication clinic for some years, there she met Amanda after her sister Caroline and brother Sean enrolled her there to save her life. Martha would hear Amanda cry over her baby. One day Martha took Amanda to the house where the Arnolds just to live, just to find it empty. Thats when Martha started to take interest on baby Zane, shed look at his bright eyes and saw how they somehow seemed to be like Amanda's which maintained their glow despite the drugs. Martha took one of Zane's hairs one night the Youngs left her baby sit the boy and then another one from Amanda. She took it to a lab and found out that they had direct blood relationship. Martha waited seven months to tell Amanda, now Amanda was nearly fully intoxicated and the news filled her with joy. Martha knowing that the Youngs would be extremely pissed at her if they found out that she helped Amanda find her son. When Amanda was released from the clinic Martha bought her a bus ticket to Wisteria Lane. Amanda arrived late at night to the Young's house, Martha watching anxiously ducked behind a fence. She saw her get inside the house. But Amanda never left. Joanna and Amanda had a huge fight over the baby and it was ended when Amanda tried to run up the stairs to reach her boy's bedroom, Joanna stopped her from doing that by grabbing a kitchen knife and stabbing her in the stomach. Robert and Joanna panicked, they decided to hide the body on a treasure chest where they kept in tidy piles little Zane's clothes. They kept it in the basement for years. Martha knew what Joanna had done and she decided to start dropping notes at Joanna's house telling her she knew what she had done. She tormented Joanna for a total of sixteen years sending her news about the disappearance of Amanda Bell. After sixteen years, Joanna decided to kill herself. Robert was furious about this finding the letters hidden by his wife all over the house and after sneaking into Martha's house after becoming suspicious of her, he found her journal expressing the joy and bliss that Joanna finally killed herself after so many years of anonymous torture. Robert who had been having an affair with Jamie, her wife not wanting to maintain relationships as it'd be a reminder that they can only fuck like animals and not have babies. A bond between Jamie and Robert was formed to the point that Jamie would do anything for her true love, Robert. Robert and Jamie decided that the basement wasn't a good place to hide the body as police would start visiting the houses and they could find the corpse, they used a pick to dig a hole under the swimming pool during the night and dumped the chest there. They covered the hole and then Robert celebrated the swimming pool party two days later so that people would not suspect about a body being under the pool, Jamie hid the pickaxe on a luggage bag and placed it inside her closet among her many other luggages she had acquired during years of compulsive shopping. He used Jamie's mental illness to convince her to help him kill Martha, they drugged her with the pills that were given to Jamie after her supposed Schizophrenia attack and took her to the forrest in a black plastic bag and proceeded to burry her alive. When Jamie went crazy and escaped the psychological ward she decided that the only way to make sure that nobody ever found about Robert's secret was to kill the entirety of Wisteria Lane 6 Category:Testing Area Category:Secret Series